


No Featherbed For Me

by abbymaie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, but just a touch and has a happy ending, mildly angsty, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel his hands all over her and shivered when they'd touch the small skin at the nape of her neck and the small of her back. His rough calloused hands had never felt more gentle.</p>
<p>But she'd also never felt smaller and more vulnerable than in his arms. He felt safe and most importantly, he felt like <em>home</em>. Like Winterfell and the summer snows that she desperately longed for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Featherbed For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theconstantprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconstantprincess/gifts).



> Wow I'm on a roll this week. Again many thanks for all the kudos and comments on all my fics. You're all so kind and wonderful. 
> 
> Alright the basic idea here was Arya's reaction if she were older to the Peach scene in the books. Slight angst, implied smut, and smut. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The bed was warm and yet, she felt cold.

_Stupid bullheaded bastard! Why should I care if he wants to ring that whore's bells? He's just an idiot bull!_

Arya tossed and turned for a minute before she heard the door open.

"Arya?"

She didn't answer, instead she turned her back on him.

"Arya..."

" _Don't._ " Her voice was as icy but couldn't hide the underlying vulnerability.

"I've made you no promises."

Arya sat up and turned to face him. "That's not fair."

"And for me it is? Risking myself because milady wants a quick tumble in the woods?"

The rage in his voice was chilling but it was his eyes that shone his hurt the most.

"I've never cared about that and you know that. What happened in Acorn Hall was anything but a mistake." Arya muttered.

His mind went back to the forge and his face flushed. Their impromptu wrestling match turned into something more but they stopped before her maidenhead could be questioned.

"I shouldn't have done that."

Arya jumped up from the bed and snapped at him.

"If it were up to me, I'd have let you take me in the smithy. My honor be damned."

"Your honor matters whether you like it or not."

The anger in his voice was gone and now all that was left was resignation; acceptance almost.

"Don't you dare do that. Don't pretend like this is one sided and that I'm just going to walk away from this." Arya voiced, the hurt clear.

"You would never but they'll always take you away anyways."

She strode towards him and grabbed his chin, determination in her eyes.

" _Never_. I'll never let them take the only family I have now."

His eyes welled up and bore straight into hers. The blue of his eyes never failed to make something inside her flutter. It was like an ache that yearned to be relieved.

His lips were on hers and the coldness from before left the room.

She could feel his hands all over her and shivered when they'd touch the small skin at the nape of her neck and the small of her back. His rough calloused hands had never felt more gentle.

But she'd also never felt smaller and more vulnerable than in his arms. He felt safe and most importantly, he felt like _home_. Like Winterfell and the summer snows that she desperately longed for.

His lips were just as soft as the first time but hungrier. Her small hands found his tunic and she tugged it over his head. They tumbled into bed together but refused to separate from one another. It felt as if each touch wasn't enough, no matter how many caresses they gave.

Their clothes were chucked around the room save for her smallclothes. Gendry was kissing his way down her sternum,  slowly driving her to the limit. Her heart was beating faster with every kiss he gave her. It wasn't long before his lips reached the top of her mound. Even though the fabric, he could feel how wet Arya was.

It felt as if he were back at the forge again. Arya lying beneath him, both almost nude, and him with a stiff cock. He froze.

"What's wrong?" Arya peered up at him through her thick lashes, grey eyes bright.

"This. I shouldn't be kissing you."

Arya reached out to cup his face. "I want this, I want _you_."

"No, we shouldn't."

She wrapped her legs around him tightly, locking him in her grip. "We should. I want you to make love to me."

Her words touched something inside himself and he reclaimed her lips with fervor. Arya moaned low in her throat when she felt Gendry's cock hard against her.

She ground her heat against his hardness, gripping his back she felt the friction beginning to build. Heat pooled low in her belly and she arched her hips higher moving faster while Gendry pushed back.

A small gasp left her mouth and Gendry growled, pulling her by her knees to his mouth. Carelessly, he ripped her smallclothes off and buried his face into her wet cunt.

"Oh fuck!"

This had been familiar yet felt new to both. Her taste was sweet and salty but he lapped it up like a man dying of thirst. Her soft hands found their way into his hair, gripping the black locks like a horse's reigns.

The sensations Gendry was making her feel, had her howling like a wolf at the full moon. Her body writhed and jerked as Gendry looped his arms under her thighs to keep her steady. Slickness coated his chin as he ate her, one hand leaving her hips to tease her breast. The rough pad of his thumb on her nipple did her in. Her entire body trembling as she came, her legs tightening over his shoulders.

Arya lay panting with tears streaming down her face. Her release was indescribable and deliriously euphoric. But even then, she felt as if something was missing, or rather, she wanted to cum with Gendry inside her. She vowed in that moment that she'd do anything to get him to feel what she'd just felt. No matter the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Title was not my idea but I loved it and thought it fit best. And not to worry, there's still another part to go.


End file.
